helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandi
Mandi is a Filipino-born Jpop singer and dancer. She was the former subleader of Believe! Morning Musume and was a former member of Shin Sedai and DIY☆. She is currently a member of Vii-iii. Profile *'Birth Name: '''Torii Mandi *'Stage Name: Mandi, Mandichii *'''Nicknames: Manda, Mandichii, Cel *'Birthdate: '''May 5, 2000 *'Birthplace': Philippines *'Bloodtype:' *'Height: 5" *'Specialty: '''Drawing *'Special Skill: 'Unexpectedly Rhymes *'Hobby: 'Drawing, Writing Stories, Annoying people *'Looks up to: Taylor Swift, Sayashi Riho, Takahashi Ai *'Hello! Project Status: '''2012 *'In Believe! Morning Musume:' 2012 *'In Vii-iii:' 2012-present *'Temporary Graduation: October 14, 2012-October 25, 2012 *'Former Believe! Morning Musume Color: Neon Green ' *'''Former Shin Sedai Color:'' Blue ' *'Motto:' "But we're friends!", "Go Google it" *'Favorite Words: ' *'Favorite Food: Chocolate *'Disliked Food: '''Dimsum *'Favorite Colors: 'Green *'Favorite Flowers: ' *'Favorite Season: *'Favorite Singers: '''Taylor Swift, Sayashi Riho, Takahashi Ai, Wada Ayaka, Okai Chisato, Sugaya Risako *'Favorite Animals: 'Bunnies *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: 'One Two Three *'Hello! Project Group(s): ''' **'Believe! Morning Musume (2012) **Shin Sedai (2012) **DIY☆ (2012) **Holiday Three (2012) **Vii-iii (2012-present) History 2012 August 9, She was diagnosed with Pneumonia , but despite that she isn't confined and is still attending events, rehearsals and school. Reana, who is currently her classmate, stated, that she is continuing school as if she is not sick. Feburary 12, Mandi debuted in Shin Sedai to replace former member Nugoshiko Maya. October 13, Mandi got asthma attack and she stated that her Pneumonia got worse. Reana has also said that she hasn't attended school for the past few days ever since. October 14, Due to her Pneumonia getting worse she was told to Graduate Temporarily until she recovers. Mandi said "I didn't expect my sickness to go to this extent, I'm sorry for carelessly pushing myself too hard. I guess thats what resulted to this. I'm truly sorry. I am only graduating temporarily and I truly want to come back if the staff would allow it. I haven't attended school for the past days...So I might not see BMM for some time...So I want to say Bye Bye and Good Luck!" October 17, It was announced that Mandi would be joining DIY☆ as soon as she recovers. October 25, During a dance lesson after school Reana was called out for an interview. The interview went as follows: "So we called you out here in the middle of the lesson, why do you think?" "Information?" "Do you know about what?" "From the looks of it...Mandi?" "Yes, how is she doing?" "She actually has been attending school, she seems well.....enough.....to...erm...learn and perform again" "Are you sure?" "Not 100%...." "Why?" "She hasn't really been talking to me much" "So how did you know that she seems well enough to join once again as the lead?" "Well, 23, 24 and today was our sports festival...How did I know she was fine enough? She attended all 3 days, her game was today, surely we didn't win but she seemed to be active" "Active how?" "The 7th Graders venue for the Sports Fest is at the 5th floor of a seperate building. There are 20 or more steps just to get to the bottom floor of the Grade School building and 118 or more to get to the 5th floor, all students have to climb up and down about 2 times each day, everyone was tired but she was going up 2 steps at a time" "Didn't you state she always climbs 2 steps at a time?" "She does.....So do I.....Fine, I admit I was more active....I was running up and down 2 steps at a time, she was walking 2 steps at a time even though shes just holding a jump rope and I was holding 3 bags....But still" "I guess you're right, should we bring her back in?" "Yes, definitely its hard for Karina to take up all the lines and the dance formations are harder to follow." "Thank you, I'm sure you can catch up with the lesson, your quick at learning dances anyways" "Ahaha, Glad to help!" After getting that information Tsunku has been thinking up of when and how to bring Mandi back into Believe! Morning Musume, Shin Sedai and how to let her start her work in DIY☆. October 26, A concert was announced to become to comeback for Mandi November 5, She announced that she will be opening up a blog November 15, A rumor went around that Mandi would graduate from Believe!, Believe! Morning Musume, Shin Sedai and DIY☆ all together including Hello! Project. This still has yet to be confirmed November 19, Karina confronted her face-to-face and found out that the rumor was a complete lie and that Mandi never thought of graduating. December 1, it was officially announced through Reana and Mandi's blogs that Mandi would be officially graduating from Believe!, Believe! Morning Musume, DIY☆, Shin Sedai, Holiday Three and Hello! Project all together. Comment by Mandi: "I, Mandi will be graduating from all the units I am currently in and Hello! Project all together during the last day of Believe! Morning Musume's upcoming concert tour! Lately, I have been feeling very distant from the members of BMM. It wasn't them who were drifting away. . .It was me. It's just that I got a new friend, someone Reana introduced me to. . .We get along well. I admit I haven't really been spending time with the members of BMM, I don't go out of the classroom when they call me, I don't talk to them, I stopped replying to Reana, but thats all because I want to move forward. I'm not saying BMM and H!P have been holding me back but I just want to try out more, I want to be more free. I've actually thought about graduating alot in the past, me and Reana were considered 'Best Friends' in our classroom, even though I hang out more with my other friend. Reana was actually pretty desperate to keep the group together and keep talking to me. She sent me a bond paper all filled up with words back-to-back about how she wanted the group together, how she trusted me to keep all her secrets, I can't exactly say that I betrayed her trust or anything, but I also placed her as the person I trust the most in the classroom... I'm not even sure if I still have her trust. But regardless of that I really want to experience more things, have more free time. . . I'm also graduating because of personal issues, that is my main reason. But until then, please support Believe! Morning Musume!" 12/1/2012 Mandi She will not be participating in Believe! 2012 2nd Concert Tour ~Merry Christmas and a Happy New Yeauuu!~ December 13, Mandi officially graduated. It was stated that she in fact did NOT cry at all during the last day of the concert. It was also confirmed that she was laughing and smiling the whole time. All the members thought they would see her cry atleast a tear but, nothing. It was stated that she seemed very happy to leave. February 4, It was confirmed by Tsunku himself, that Mandi returned as a member of Vii-iii. Mandi said: "I admit, I kinda miss having something to do all the time. . .But this time, I'm not returning for BMM, I'm just coming back since Angelu agreed to join, majority of the class did so too, so I did. That simple." Singles Participated In Believe! Morning Musume Singles: *10.20.2012 Wakuteka Take a Chance! (Debut) *10.30.2012 Morning Coffee *11.03.2012 Shabondama *11.03.2012 Renai Hunter *11.05.2012 Kanashimi Twilight *11.05.2012 Pyoco Pyoco Ultra *11.05.2012 Do it! Now *11.06.2012 Samui Ne *12.18.2012 When the 1st Love Ends (Last Single) Shin Sedai Singles *2012.06.12 Shin Girl (Debut) *2012.09.08 Rain. *2012.11.23 Watashi no shiawasena basho (Last Single) DIY☆ Singles *2012.11.07 ForunForun~Forerun For Run~ Releases Photobook *11.25.2012 Waist - Deep In Thought Trivia *She can't speak her country's language *She was said to have a sense of humor *She was known for being good at drawing *In 7th Grade she would be compared to another classmate who is also good at drawing *Reana and Karina has said that In terms of drawing the other classmate was better but in terms of creativity Mandi was better *She sweats easily. *She was called "talented" in writing stories by her english teacher *She has an account on Youtube, Wattpad, Facebook, Tumblr., Twitter and DeviantArt *Said to have Fat Cheeks *She is was the first member of BMM to join a unit. *She is the first member of BMM to be in 3 units *She was only a member for 5 months *She is the 1st Believe! member to graduate. *A rumor spread that she was happy to leave. *Has a pekingese. Category:Believe! Morning Musume Category:Mandi Category:Shin Sedai Members Category:DIY☆ Category:Filipino Nationality Category:Births in 2000 Category:Subleader Category:Graduated Members Category:Members who Returned Category:Vii-iii Category:May Births